


Cleaning Fairy

by sewergummies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewergummies/pseuds/sewergummies
Summary: One day while trying to get revenge on Lucifer by directly rebeling him, you knock over a ancient demon relic that conjures a sandstorm. Lucifer is furious with you and comes up with a fit punishment. While not attending R.A.D you will continue to be the house's personal made for 2 weeks or more, depending on your behavior. Yes, there will be eventual smut, but I'm trying to make it more of a story with smut not smut with a story y'know y'know.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The grammer n stuff is gonna be ass on this yeah yeah ik im trying to get my writting into shape for my essay class

It was a Sunday. All the brothers had gone out on some demon business for the day. Most of them moaning and groaning about how boring it was gonna be and Lucifer having to practically drag Mammon out the door kicking and screaming. You had been left in the House Of Lamentation alone for the day.

 _Alright you need to get your shit together today._ You thought. _While the boys are gone you're finally taking the opportunity to go in the storage closet!_

Last weekone of your earrings had fallen off and bounced under some unknown door towards the end of the hallway. You went to reach for the handle and-

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucifer said. He had his arms crossed and brow furrowed like always.

You jolted from his sudden appearance. "Lucifer you scared the shit out of me!" You said with a chuckle. "I was adjusting my earring and it fell out and rolled under the door! So, I was just gonna open the door and grab it real quick."

"No. Leave it." He states coldly. "You are forbade from going into that storage closet ever it possesses dangerous items to humans."

"Uhhh alright than can you grab it for me pleaseeeeeee?" You said with a sweet tone at the end.

"No, buy a new pair of earrings. Sorry." He says blunty before turning around on his heels and walking towards his office.

You blew a fucking gasket at that.

"Lucifer you've gotta be fucking kidding me! My friend gave me these earrings you asshat!" You yelled at him from the end of the hallway.

He stopped in his path. "You better watch your tone with me." He said in a way that made shivers run down your spine even though he still has his back faced to you.

Even if you were a little taken aback by his statement you still yelled back. "Well Luci MAYBE you shouldn't be such a DICKHEAD and just open the door! Not everything's that complicated I don't see why you can't just get it for me you're so pretentious sometimes dude I can't stand it!"

"Dude?" He scoffs still not facing you. "Well the door has a lock with a key that only I have access to after all and after your little "outburst" I will surely not be giving it to you, "dude." He then continues striding down the hallway to his office.

Oh you were furious. Absolutely fuming. You stomped down the hallway to your room now determined to find a way to get your earring back. At this point it wasn't even about the earring anymore it was about rebelling against Lucifer and going to get the earring away and you were gonna find a way to do it.

You could just feel the smile starting to form on your face thinking about if he saw you with both earrings in after he told you not to retrieve the other one. Your anger flared up again just thinking about how frustrating and unessacarily difficult he was though. "God! I don't understand why everything's so rules and regulations with him! I just need to get my fucking EARRING! He's such a fuc-"

"What's got you all fired up? I could practically smell your wrath from down the hallway." 

Satan.

He stood in his doorway, body leaned against the frame, arms crossed, and a smug grin smeared across his face.

Perfect. Just the demon you needed to piss off Lucifer.

"Satan I need your help."

You then explained to him the whole earring ordeal with Lucifer and how you now needed to get the earring from beyond the door souley just to spite him.

"Hmm.." Satan hummed putting his hand under his chin deep in thought his mouth turning downwards. "Well if will piss my dear older brother off I'll glady help. Though, I've never been in that particular storage closet as I've had no need to so, I don't know what you might encounter."

"I'm sure it can't be THAT dangerous and even if it is I just need to open the door for a split second and grab it."

Satan hummed again in response. "How about just reaching your hand under the doorway? He'll never know you did it that way and it will have the same spiteful end result on him as long as you have the earring."

You beamed. "Wait really??? That's so much easie-"

"Ah, now that I think about it all the door are extremely close to the ground so I suppose that won't work either." 

You frowned. 

Satan noticing your expression turns around and walks to a shelf. He opens a drawer and pulls out a little box with puzzle piece like designs on it. He walks back to you and holds it out to you.

"Here."

"What is this?"

"A key that opens any door." He grins.

A big smile forms on your face and you wave your arms in the air. "That's perfect!"

Disregarding Satan's personality you take the box and pull him into a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" You squeal. Happiness brought by desire to piss of Lucifer.

"Anything to bring down Lucifer" He coughs. His cheeks slowly tinting red and his face now wearing a flustered expression. "W-well *cough* you better go spite Lucifer." He says weakly pushing you an arms length away.

"Of course I will! After I do this let's go out to dinner! Just you and I, 'kay?" You grin.

His heart thumps at that, cheeks now becoming redder. He nods.

Just as you're about to run off with the key, he stops you.

"You better wait until next week to go into the storage closet. We will all be gone for at a meeting held in Diavolo's castle. I'd say go get your earring now, but knowing Lucifer he's probably keeping a close eye on that storage closet from far away and if he saw you trying to get it, it would take away the suprise-value of your revenge."

"Thanks Satan! You're a doll and as helpful as ever!" You pull him into another little quick overjoyed hug and skip back to your room with the key gleefully.

Back to the present you were now standing infront of the door with the key a week later, finally ready to get your earring.

 _Alright you got this bitch. How bad could it be_? You took in a breath and took the key out of the box.

You slowly raised it to the door and put it in. You twisted it and the door clicked and began to creak open.

The room was dark and had dust everywhere. It had shelves everywhere and lots of clutter on the floor. It truly was just a regular musty storage closet.

Still that's scary as fuck. Luckily I'm just here to get my earring.

You walked in the doorway of the room and began looking at the floor. You pulled out your D.D.D and turned on the flashlight; shinning it around scanning for your earring. 

You stepped farther into the dusty room and saw something shine out of the corner of your eye. You crouched down and began running your hand over the floor feeling for your earring. 

Lowering yourself futher to the ground you got on your hands and knees and began crawling around close to where you had spotted the shine.

"Damn this place smells like old shed."

You began shuffling some papers around on the floor shifting through them in hope your earring will fall out. Something black fell out of the papers as you picked them up. You reached for it-

"AH FUCK!" 

A spider. A big ass demon spider jumped on you.

Patting down all your clothes trying to get the now unseen spider off you, you stumbled backwards into a shelf.

Oh fuck

The tall shelf wobbled a box on the top beginning to fall off.

"No no no no no! _Don't fall_ -" You tried to hold the shelf steady, but the box came down with a crash and shattered. Blue light suddenly starting to manifest around the box.

"What the-"

The blue light growing brighter and brighter you closed your eyes and suddenly with one big poof it went out.

You opened your eyes to the feeling of something around your knees. Something dusty.

Sand was everywhere. _Fuuuuuckkkkk._ You shifted through it to the doorway into the hallway. You peered down the hallway and the sand was still everywhere. It was in the brothers' rooms and yours. Some on the ceiling and on the walls. You summed it was about two feet deep just throughout the hallway.

Just then you heard the door open downstairs followed by Mammon screaming your name and the sound of the brothers' arguing and chatting amongst them themselves.

"Shit." _Lucifer's gonna kill me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a group of demons berate you for spilling sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this is bad im gonna write a smut oneshot tomorrow cause istg multiple ch things are a whole struggle for me im practicing with writting rn so bear with me cause my writting style prob gonna change a bunch

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Lucifer questioned while glaring down at you.

You hesitated, struggling to find the words. The overwhelming guilt already getting to you.

"HAHAHA this is TOTALLY like That time my moron-self got sand everywhere because of an ancient relic, the movie" Leviathan said before slipping his headphones back on and starring back onto his tablet.

With that, the room was silent with you in the middle, on your knees in apology and the brothers crowded around you, each of them wearing different expressions.

"You're being too harsh Lucifer!" Asmo pouted, breaking the silence. "I would of done the same if I was missing one of my earrings."

You looked up at Asmo with a thankful look in your eyes trying to catch his eyes.

He didn't meet your eye contact and went on. "Though I am upset about all my lovely jewelry getting sanded to filth though." He said crossing his arms and turning from Lucifer back to you.

Satan hummed in agreement. 

You looked back at the floor, still unable to speak with the guilt choking you up.

"I agree you shouldn't be too harsh on her however, a punishment is probably suitable in this situation."

"I agree you shouldn't be too harsh on her however, a punishment is probably suitable in this situation."

Beel looked up from gorging himself on some noodles, his slurping stopping suddenly. "I thimk we shud forgive 'er." He said noodles still hanging out of his mouth. He took a big slurp of noodles. "Food's still good."

"Then let's conclude what punsihment is fit, if one at all." Lucifer said dryly.

The room went silent again.

"The atmosphere in this room is killin' me!" Mammon shouted after a couple second of silence. "I don't think any of ya should be punishing her! MY room got the most sand and I can take my treasure's punishment into my own hands." He said triumphently

"How thoughtful of you." A sarcastic sleepy voice from across the room said. 

Belphie. 

Great. 

You loved him, but he was a pot stirrer for sure.

"Actually Beel and I got the most, so if anything WE should decide her punsiment." Belphie said snarkly, smirking at Mammon. "Isn't that right Beel?"

"Yesh."

"That's two against one Mammon, get fucked." Belphie said before nuzzling back into his pillow and falling back asleep.

"That's not fair Belphie yer both twins of course it's two against one!" Mammon quickly refuted to Belphie who was already fast asleep. "What's the worst punishment ya even know how to give? Making her sleep with you or something?" 

Like a man revived Belphie awoke from his sleep.

"Actually that sounds like a good punishment to me." Belphie said with a shit eating grin.

With a furious blush on his face Mammon tried to argue back. "Ya know that's not what I meant! Don't even try it ya sleepy bastard!" Mammon shouted at a Belphie who was already fast asleep again.

You blushed, staring at the ground still.

Damnit Belphie.

"I think we should make her clean the mess that was made." Satan said, still calculating the situation.

"Yes, but most of the sand is already cleaned up, it would of taken forever for a human to clean it." Lucifer said back to him. "I think it is a good idea to keep the punishment in the theme of cleaning though."

"Like house chores for a week, or something?" Mammon said.

"Oooh ooh like a cleaning lady!" Asmo said cheerfully.

"A maid HAHAHA" Levi said with a cackle, then going back to what he was doing on his tablet."

"That's so cute! I have the perfect outfit for it in my closet too!" Asmo chirped.

"It would be the perfect balance of having to clean and humiliation not to do it again" Satan said humming.

"Thas fine with us." Belphie said, his words smuthered by his pillow. Quickly followed by Beel nodding.

"That's not fine with m-" You started.

"Quiet." Lucifer growled.

You mouthed fuck you at him which made Satan chuckle.

Glancing over to Mammon you hoped he would say something against it like she's mine you can't see her as a maid blah blah blah or something but, he didnt. He just stood there, frozen debating with himself.

"That's..." Mammon started.

"Alright, with that we're settled on the maid idea." Lucifer interupted.

"HEY Lucifer I was talkin'" Mammon started up again.

Lucifer ignored him.

"Well, then it's decided. You will do cleaning services just like a house maid, when not attending R.A.D. You are also expected to be as polite as one or your sentence for cleaning service will be extended."

Fuck.

"And how exactly long is my sentence?" You tried to say sweetly but, anyone could tell you had bitterness in your voice.

"Two weeks, starting tomorrow."

You felt humiliated. Having to clean and bite your tongue, dressed as a MAID? 

How cliché.

What was this one of Levi's H games? Really. Ugh.

"Yay! Darling, you'll look super cute I have the perfect outfit."

This was gonna be a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ass

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i should continue this because i like the idea but if no one likes it i aint finishing it or maybe just for fun i will idk i like writting smut and i havent written fanfics since like 2016 so im rusty


End file.
